


The Lagoon

by live_laugh_read



Series: Billabong Missing Moments [2]
Category: Billabong series
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_laugh_read/pseuds/live_laugh_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from Wings Above Billabong by Mary Grant Bruce, in which the Meadows family spend time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lagoon

Wally dropped onto the grass, using one arm to break his fall, the other held out to his son. As he shifted onto his back, Davie toddled over and promptly sat on Wally’s chest, eliciting an abrupt, “Oof!” from his father. “I can’t handle your weight,” Wally said solemnly, “I think I shall have to dislodge you somehow.” With that, he reached out and started tickling Davie. 

Norah, sitting on the grass nearby, watched with a smile, contentment in her heart, as her husband and son romped. Eventually Wally dropped onto his stomach on the grass, dramatically declaring himself beaten, and Davie sat victoriously on his back. Wally rested his weight on his forearms and looked up at Norah, his black hair mussed and a grin on his face. 

At the sight of Wally, looking so boyish and happy, Norah’s heart overflowed with happiness. Wally seemed to pick up on it, and he gently bucked Davie so the boy fell laughing onto the grass, and Wally moved over to Norah, cupping her cheeks with his hands and leaning down to gently kiss her. When they broke apart soon after, his arms came around her tightly, and he felt hers come around his waist as she rested her head on his shoulder. 

Their moment was broken by Davie’s yell, “Lagoon!” and his parents looked at each other, shrugged and laughed. They set off in the direction of the lagoon, reaching it ten minutes later after a brisk walk, Wally carrying Davie. On the landing, he helped Norah and Davie in before getting in himself and pushing off with one foot. In the stern, Norah was securing Davie into his “kicking strap”, and Wally rowed them out into the middle. 

Once in the middle, Norah moved into the middle of the boat, releasing Davie’s kicking strap but holding onto the harness. Once this was done, she moved further down the boat to where Wally had shipped the oars and stretched his long form out in the bow. She settled down beside him, his arm coming around her shoulders and her head resting on his chest, where she could hear his heart steadily beating out a rhythm under her ear. 

Presently she fell asleep; and Wally, not taking any risks, slipped the harness from Norah’s hand, holding it so Davie continued to have free reign over the boat. He turned his head and pressed a kiss to the crown of his sleeping wife’s hair, before settling in to watch his son. “Davie,” he whispered, “quieten down a bit, Mother’s asleep.” 

Half an hour later, Norah was awakened by a terrific rocking of the boat: Davie, in an effort to explore further, had fallen into the lagoon, and Wally had released her and was using the harness and Davie’s trousers to haul the boy back. Norah collapsed onto the seat in the bow, weak with laughter, seeing Wally’s mischievous face reflected in Davie as he begged to be allowed to go for a swim.


End file.
